


What Makes a Monster?

by AlsyWalsy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French is a monster hunter who prefers to re-home monsters rather than kill them. With a bit of education - nobody need die. But one day she comes across a situation between a man and a monster that changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Menagerie fic for a-few-of-my-favorite-turtles on tumblr! I wasn't given a specific air creature so I threw in several - though there is some focus on the requested Phoenix.

“The beast will make off with your children! He’ll come after them in the night!”

The man’s speech was hardly original; she had heard similar proclamations in most of the villages she visited. The details might change depending on the beast or the speech-giver themselves, but the bulk was always the same.

“We’re not safe until his head is mounted on my wall. I say we kill the beast!”

The men who had congregated around the loudest one all supported his idea, it seemed. Typical. Oafs often attracted members of their own kind. She could count four men who already seemed to be armed, only one with an actual weapon. One man even had a shovel. They were all doomed. She sighed to herself and left the crowd to seek out the ealdorman of the village.

She had been staying in the neighbouring village when word reached her that a monster prowled the surrounding woodlands, taking advantage of lost souls. Very few people had returned with stories of this beast, resulting in very little to go on, but Belle was determined to try and help these people. Even if it meant going into a dangerous situation nearly blind.

“Are you the leader of these people?”

“Aye..” The middle aged man eyed her warily, but she wasn’t surprised. She was used to people being confused or outright treating her like dirt.

“I wish to help with your monster problem.”

She was once again answered with laughter; it happened more often than not. Women in these parts didn’t even wear trousers, let alone carry weapons and travel from place to place killing monsters. They never laughed when she came back successful.

“Do those breeches of yours effect your eyesight, woman?” She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Our boys are already on it.”

She turned to see the group of men had seriously thinned out now that things were getting serious. Seemed that there were few heroic types in this village.

“It’s time to take some action, boys. Follow me!” The loudest man raised his crossbow and led his small band into the woods.

“Gaston will kill the beast once and for all. You needn’t worry yer pretty head.”  It was probably best that the man walked away because she was about to hit him.

“Stubborn old goat.” A woman grumbled behind her.

“Sorry?”

“He’s a stubborn old goat who can’t see how big this problem really is.” An elderly woman was leaning heavily on a stick. “You go and help them, girl. Otherwise none shall return.”

“I can’t just walk in there blind. I know nothing about what I’m facing. I need to prepare.” Not every creature needed to be killed. If she could identify what she was going up against then there was a chance that she would be able to help it to live peacefully, away from humans.

“Then come in for tea. I’ll tell you all that I know.”

The small home she entered was dimly lit but warm and welcoming. She was immediately shown to a small chair and proper her satchel against the leg. A cup of tea was pressed into her hands before she even knew what was happening.

“Ah, thank you very much..”

“Drink up; I am sure you could use it. Especially if you are going to go after the beast.” The old woman settled into the well-worn armchair opposite the crackling fire.

“You can tell me about it, then?”

“Oh, yes. ‘course I can. It’s been around since I was girl.” Old, then. She winced at the insult, even though she hadn’t voiced it. “Many men have gone missing attempting to hunt it down. Bodies are found from time to time, but I am not always sure that the beast killed them.”

“Why is that?”

“Ach, there are wolves and all sorts roaming these lands. It’s more likely one of those beasties took a chunk out of a lad or two.” The old woman waved a hand through the air nonchalantly.

“Do you know anything else?” Belle had already finished half her tea and she had to admit that it was deliciously warming.

“Scales.. They say it glitters a sort of gold colour. Or green, dependin’ on who you ask. They claim that it flies away too. Must have wings, I reckon. Any ideas?”

“A few..” She placed down her empty cup and pulled a book from her satchel. “It sounds _draconid_ in nature, that’s for sure.”

 She always carried four books wherever she went; an encyclopaedia on common monsters, a book on herbs and plants, a smaller tome on rarer beasts and her own journal. Every time she entered a new village or encountered a new plant/creature she would write it in her journal. She had learned several valuable lessons over the past two years and this journal had saved her life a couple of times.

“You mean a dragon?”

“No, but of the same family.” She flicked to the _draconid_ chapter and scanned the titles. “Basilisk, perhaps. I’d need to brew some oil and make a torch..”

“You can use whatever I have, pet, I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“It’s going to smell..” She paused. “Badly.”

“I have lived in this village for my entire life, girl, I am used to bad smells. I shall put the kettle on.”

She wasn’t used to people being nice to her. If they didn’t ignore her outright, most people found new ways to be rude. This woman was a rare treat and she was thankful for the help. Even if it did mean that she would stink up this poor woman’s home for the next week or more.

“Thank you. I shall go and gather what I need.”

“Take your time, pet.”


	2. Just a Man

Gaston and his little group of idiots were certainly not adept at covering their tracks. She was pretty sure that they had just traipsed through the woods without a second thought towards possibly attracting the beast that could very well kill them. She prayed they weren’t all dead but her hopes were dwindling with every step.

Around twenty minutes into the forest she found the first specks of blood splattered over the leaves of a small bush. When she crouched down she noticed the signs of a scuffle in the mud and a trail leading west. Somebody had tried to fight someone, or something, and had run. Injured. With any luck he would make his way back to the village. Judging by the tracks, the others had continued on north so she followed their way through the forest.

Not long later, she heard shouting. Panicked shouting. Terrified shouting. A man was begging for his life and she raced towards the source of the sound. It didn’t once occur to her that a person wouldn’t beg with a basilisk.

The begging came from the centre of a clearing, in the middle of which she could see two figures. The man who she knew to be Gaston was on his back, scrambling away from the figure advancing upon him. All she saw was something similar to dragon hide and had to think fast.

“Hey!” She grabbed the small glass vial from her pack and threw it towards the pair. She created enough of a distraction that Gaston was able to push himself to his feet and make a break for it through the woods. Because the creature was now focused on her.

She cursed and crouched low, though she knew there was little use in trying to hide now. But she had acted before thinking and had neglected to light her torch before throwing the vial. Now she scrambled for her flint. One strike of her blade and she would be able to defend herself. If only she made it that far.

A strange invisible force wrapped itself around her, almost choking the air out of her lungs. She reached up to grab at her throat but her arms wouldn’t move. She was completely frozen and being lifted off her feet, several feet into the air.

No basilisk could do that. No creature she knew could do that. This was a different kind of beast.

“Lurking in the bushes is a dangerous hobby.” A high pitched giggle ended the sentence and she realised that this ‘creature’ was actually a man. An odd one, for sure, but he was a man nonetheless.

The man had turned to face her and inquisitive blue eyes took in every last detail. He was a small man, short and slim and dressed in the most incredible dragon hide coat she had ever seen. Not to mention the tight leather trousers that left almost nothing to the imagination. His skin was an odd colour and seemed to shine as though he really did have scales. Perhaps the villagers weren’t so far off in their description.

For a moment she feared for her life but it was fleeting. So far this man had not killed anybody, not anyone he could see anyway. She had to believe that he wouldn’t kill her too.

“I was hunting a beast.” She was proud of the strength of her voice.

“Congratulations, dearie, you’ve found one!” He trilled, flourishing his hand through the air. It was only when he moved that she saw it.

“You’re hurt..”

“I- what?” Oh, she had caught him off guard. She wasn’t able to point it out, but it wasn’t as though his injury was hidden.

“There’s a bolt in your shoulder. Was that from Gaston?”

The look on his face was pure bewilderment and she tried her hardest not to laugh at him. His mouth was slightly open but he had yet to make a sound. But she could feel his magic still holding her up in the air and she didn’t fancy that fall back down to solid ground.

“The one who you helped to get away? Yes.” He found his voice but she could tell he was still trying to figure her out. “He deserves death for what he did. Yet you attacked also, what do you deserve?”

“I didn’t get a chance to attack.”

“What do you call this?” He pointed to the oil smeared across his fancy dragon hide coat and scowled.

“Oil.” She answered softly. “Highly flammable.”

“It stinks.”

She giggled at the look on his face. He almost looked like a child who had wandered too close to the cow fields. “That would be the buckthorn.”

“Buckthorn? Clever girl..” He muttered under his breath. “You were hunting a basilisk?”

“I was hunting you. I simply didn’t realise. The nearby village wants you gone.”

“And you have come to slay the beast?” He giggled. “With some smelly oil and a little dagger?”

Her dagger was good enough for her job. She used knowledge as her weapon; her books gave her the power she needed to take care of the beasts without ever having to get close enough to need to draw the blade. But she was not about to defend her weapon choice to a man who had her dangling thanks to magic.

“You are a little man yet you are full of power.”

She could have cursed the moment she closed her mouth. Her Papa always told her that she should think before speaking, but she always managed to put her foot in it. Now she had just insulted the most powerful magical being she had ever come across, all whilst he was controlling her with magic. She was preparing for pain, but instead, felt nothing. No change. When she looked at him he was just.. staring.. at her.

He didn’t look like he was going to hurt her. In fact, he looked like he wanted to laugh at her but couldn’t quite bring himself to allow him even one chuckle. Perhaps she would live to insult another powerful sorcerer.

It didn’t look like he was about to talk so she broke the silence. “I didn’t come to kill you. If I can, I try to move creatures on. I want to move them somewhere safer.”

“You attempt to move beasts instead of killing them?” He blinked a few times. “And yet you still live?”

“Of course. People think these creatures are monsters but they’re not. Most don’t hunt for fun, they hunt to live. We humans just got in the way of their lives.”

She couldn’t quite understand the look on his face. He was studying her as though she were an oddity on display in some form of freak show, but he also looked a little.. impressed? This man confused her.

Without warning, the magic which enveloped her disappeared and she crashed to the ground with a grunt. She quickly pushed herself to her feet and brushed off her knees.

“You are free to go, dearie. Run back to wherever it is that you came from. And warn those pesky villagers to stay away from this forest.” He waved a dismissive hand at her.

“I can’t.”

“Why not? Do you want to end up like your little friend, begging for your life?” She could see that he was angry that Gaston had managed to escape.

“He wasn’t my friend, just some local from the village who decided to mount your head above the fireplace in his hovel. I am not sure you make the trophy he was quite expecting.”

The strange man giggled again and she couldn’t stop herself from laughing with him.  He was powerful and dangerous but hadn’t hurt her. He was letting her go. And he had those strange little mannerisms, flourishes and giggles.

“Do you have a name? I refuse to refer to you as ‘beast’.”

“But I am one.” His head tilted a little to the side, reminding her of a puppy dog.

“You are a man. You’re not even a very beastly one.” She smiled as she stepped closer. “And you are still hurt.”

She reached up to check his shoulder and frowned a little. He immediately pulled away from her touch but didn’t make any other attempt to stop her. He was just staring at her with that look she was rapidly getting used to.

The tail end of the bolt was snapped off, leaving only a small part of the wooden shaft sticking out. He didn’t even flinch when she touched it, even though she knew it had to hurt. She didn’t want to pull it out and risk hurting him but it couldn’t stay in there.

“You should sit down and I can see to this.”

He let her push him towards a fallen tree where she forced him to take a seat. She had some herbs and supplies in her satchel that wound help him to heal. Not once did it occur to her that he might be able to heal himself with magic. After all, wouldn’t he have stopped her if he could? It was hard to see the injury with all the layers he wore, so she figured it was best to just pull it out and bandage him up. She took a scrap of cloth and wrapped it around the shattered shaft.

“I am going to pull this out and it is going to hurt..” She warned, bracing a hand on the opposite shoulder. Still, he just looked at her. “Are you ready?”

“Rumplestiltskin.” He muttered softly.

“I’m sorry?”

“My name.. you asked. It’s Rumplestiltskin.”

“All right then, Rumplestiltskin. Are you ready for this?” But she didn’t wait for an answer, instead using the element of surprise to rip the bolt out. It dropped to the dirt and she pressed the piece of cloth against the wound.

“I can clean it up and bandage it for you..”

“You have done enough, dearie. You should be on your way.” He waved her off, though kept the cloth against his wound.

“If that’s what you want. Will you move on from here? Leave the village alone?” She wiped her hands on another scrap of cloth and stood up.

“I shall.” He nodded. “You, ah.. You took a contract out o-on me?”

“Yes, I did. But like I said, not to kill you. Just to move you on.”

“Those villagers won’t be happy with just your word. Here is your proof.” He flourished a hand in front of himself and a scrap of dragon hide appeared in a puff of smoke in his palm. “Show this to the ealdorman and he should give you your reward.”

“Thank you.” Behind him the bushes moved, no doubt disturbed by some small creature. She took the scrap and tucked it away safely. “Good luck, Rumplestiltskin.”

With a slight frown, the sorcerer disappeared in a swarm of purple smoke.

She could hear the villagers before the buildings even came into view. Something had gotten everybody riled up and she could only guess that Gaston had managed to make his way back. Who knew what kind of tales he was spinning but she could hear cheering so she guessed it was a lot of lies.

She rounded a corner and saw them all. Gaston was literally up on a podium, dirty and bloody, but he was in one piece. The villagers had all gathered around him and the ealdorman was at his side, almost jumping for joy. It seemed the old goat had something left in him.

“The beast is gone. Our village is free!” Gaston was giving the crowd exactly what they wanted to hear and they were lapping it up. She very nearly rolled her eyes.

“We all owe you a debt of gratitude, Gaston. And a reward fitting of such a gesture shall be awarded to you! For now you must rest, eat up and drink up. Tonight, we all celebrate!”

The entire village roared and cheered, all except the old woman that helped her. The woman who skulked in the back and met her gaze, giving a small almost imperceptible nod.

“Wait!”

She almost didn’t recognise her own voice for a moment. Every last face turned to look at her, even the man of the hour. He didn’t look happy.

“The beast is not gone because of this man’s actions. I chased him away.” She flourished the scrap of hide as proof. “I took this from him. He shall not be returning.”

“Is that so?” The ealdorman was quick to push through the crowd and examine the scrap she offered. “Pure dragon hide..”

There were oo’s and ah’s from the people around them.

“This girl lies!” Gaston suddenly bellowed, stepping down from the platform.

“I am not the liar here. I have the proof.”

“I have proof too. I saw you with my own eyes. You struck a deal with that beast, you are working for him! You are trying to fool these people into thinking you are some kind of hero. Nice try. Our people are smarter than that.”

She somehow doubted that but kept her mouth shut.

“Is this true, girl? Did you try to trick us by working with our enemy?!” The old goat threw the scrap down at her feet.

“Throw her in a cell!”

“Banish her from the village!”

“String her up!”

The villagers were turning on her and she reached for the handle of her dagger. She didn’t quite get that far. A large man grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. No matter how much she wriggled and kicked out she couldn’t get free.

“Put her in the pit.” The ealdorman stepped as close as he could without getting kicked. “She shall regret ever trying to trick us.”


	3. Captivated

The Dark Castle was as silent as ever when its only inhabitant returned. For a moment he missed the sounds of the outdoors, of wildlife and nature. As a normal man he had spent most of the day working with the sheep or taking his spun wool to market. He was always outside. The sounds and sights soothed him and reminded him of better days.

He did most of his deals out of doors, also. He enjoyed the fresh air and even the rain. Today’s deal had gone rather south when a group of idiots had come stumbling into the clearing, scaring away the old man who was close to signing. He had been slow on the uptake and had taken a bolt before he really knew what was happening. The oaf was a good hunter.

One show of magic had sent the group scurrying, however. All of them except for that oaf with his crossbow. But he didn’t get to reload it, oh no.

He could still remember the sound the large man made when he collided with the trunk of a large oak. He tittered to himself.

But that woman had thrown him for a loop and damn it, he had allowed her to continue to throw him. Normally he would have thrown her away without a second thought, but she had intrigued him. Nobody ever tried to use their smarts to defeat him; it was always a weapon of some description. She had tried to figure him out. And she didn’t even want to kill him!

He hadn’t been able to hurt her.

That little slip of a woman had even come to his aid. He wasn’t even sure why he didn’t bother to heal himself straight away, hell; he wasn’t sure why he even let her touch him. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t felt the pain of her ripping an arrow out of his body, but a part of him had wanted to let her help.

He reached up and felt the hole in his coat. He still hadn’t healed himself and pain rocked his body when he touched the angry wound. He welcomed it. She had taken the time to care for an old monster and would have stripped and bandaged him if he let her. He cursed when he realised he would have let her. He would have let her!

He healed himself with a frustrated sigh and stalked across the room to his spinning wheel. He had to forget. He had to forget her care, her compassion, and her beautiful blue eyes.

Those eyes..


	4. The Pit

Surprise, surprise, the pit was a dungeon cell where the floor was seven feet lower than the door. And it was wet. Why were these cells always full of water? Her boots had soaked through within the first hour, n just adding to her discomfort. The only place that was remotely dry was the door and she couldn’t even reach it when she jumped. How long could they leave her down here? It had been 24 hours and they had yet to visit her, give her food or refill her water skin. She was not about to drink the nasty stuff around her ankles, no matter how desperate she got.

Ten hours in and she had finally given up, dropping into the most shallow part of the flooded cell to try and rest. Sleep did not come to her that night. She wasn’t even sure what time of day it was at any given time, it was simply dark in the pit.

“Hello?” She called up to the door. Outside the sun was setting, signalling her second night in this damned cell. She guessed that it was around sunset, at least.

No response.

“I could use some water, at least! You don’t want a dead prisoner, do you?”

Yet again her calls fell on deaf ears and she let out a frustrated cry. She kicked out at the water, splashing the murky liquid all up the walls. It didn’t help with her frustration; it only served to make her wet clothes even worse.

“There’s nothing quite as uncomfortable as wet leather.”

The voice came as such a surprise that she nearly fell over in shock. She couldn’t see anyone but she was sure that the person was in the room with her. If only it wasn’t so damn dark!

“Who’s there?”

“A beast.” The owner of the voice giggled and she _knew_.

“Rumplestiltskin.”

“You seem to have gotten yourself into a bind, dearie. Have you been in here since you left that clearing?”

She sighed and shifted in her uncomfortable boots. “If we are going to have a conversation you could at least step into view for me.”

She turned when she heard him moving and sighed. The bastard was walking on thin air, just above the water level. Of course he was.

“Is this better?” He spread his hands wide, bowing like a showman.

“I suppose. Now, what are you doing here? Are you here to torment me some more? I would have thought that the hunger, constant damp, darkness and isolation were more than enough.”

“Am I not allowed to visit?”

“Did you bring food or water?”

He looked confused. “No.”

“Then go away, you are of no use to me.” She returned to the driest corner to wait out her punishment. She had no time for the odd little man, although she had all the time in the world. She was just annoyed at her situation.

She had never had trouble before, though her Father constantly warned her about it. He always said that somebody would turn on her one day and she would end up in a cell or worse. She hadn’t imagined it would be this kind of cell, though. And she thought she might have a jailor who would feed her.

“What happened?” He hadn’t moved. “The scrap should have been enough.”

“Gaston saw us talking. He told the ealdorman that we were working together and then I was thrown in here. No food, no water, just this luxurious room. It seems they are just going to let me rot down here.”

At least he seemed to be bothered by that news. His inhumanly large eyes looked down and he rubbed his finger and thumb together.

“I can get you out of here.”

“What?” She hadn’t even thought of that. He could get her out of here in the blink of an eye with barely more than a thought.

“I can get you out of here.” He repeated.

“But why would you do that? I have nothing to offer you, they took everything. My books, my dagger..” She pushed herself to her feet, feeling a rush of hope.

In the dimness of the room she saw a swirl of purple smoke and suddenly he was holding her pack. The joys of magic. “You mean this?”

“I still don’t have anything to give you. They didn’t pay me so I have no gold. Some of my books might be worth something..” But she didn’t want to give them up.

“I have no use for any of those.” He held out the pack for her to take and she hesitated.

“Then what do you want? Nothing in this world is free.”

“That is right. However-“

Both looked up at the cell door, each had heard it. Somebody had entered the room above. She was supposed to be alone so turned to usher Rumplestiltskin away, but he was already gone. Though she wasn’t entirely sure that he had disappeared. He was probably lurking out of sight and she almost felt safe in that assumption.

She stepped into the centre of the cell to welcome her visitor.

“Do I get some food now?” She called out to the figure behind the bars.

“Oh no, you won’t be getting food.” Gaston smirked as he lazily leant against the bars of the door.

She groaned and turned away. Great, that imbecile. He was so self-centred and pompous, it was his fault she was in this mess in the first place. His image above all else.

“And why is that?”

“Because of what you did.” She heard the heavy thud of something hitting metal and she assumed it was his fist.

“What did I do to you? I am pretty sure that I saved your life out there!” She wheeled around with fire in her eyes. “That man was going to kill you and you deserved it just then. You tried to kill him like he was nothing more than a wild beast!”

“What are you talking about? That thing was a beast! There is no way that thing is a man. It deserves death and it still does. Mark my words, I will find it. But I have to deal with you first.”

Oh, how she wished she had her dagger. She had never buried the blade into a human but there was always a first time for everything.

“I did nothing wrong.” She managed through gritted teeth.

“You humiliated me, tried to make a fool of me. That shall not stand.” He pushed himself away from the bars. “You should get comfortable; you’ll be spending the rest of your days in this dank pit. Nobody is coming to see you.”

She could hear his laughter all the way to the door. She let out a frustrated cry and kicked at the water again. That man was so selfish, so superficial. So much so that he was willing to literally leave her to starve to death in this hell hole.

“I should have killed him.”

This time she didn’t jump at the sound of his voice.

“He deserves punishment, not death.” She might have been angry but she still stood by her beliefs.

“Death is a punishment.” He giggled.

He was standing where he had been before, as though he hadn’t even left. He was even still holding her pack in one hand, though it was now at his side.

“My offer still stands.”

She looked at him and tried to gauge his sincerity. He had yet to give her any reason not to trust him but she couldn’t quite understand why such a powerful being wished to help her out. She figured that he would just disappear back to wherever he had come from and she would never see him again. But here he was, a day later.

“What do you want from me for my rescue?”

She didn’t want to die. She wanted her freedom, her life.

“Nothing.”

“I can’t believe that.” She shook her head.

“You saved me, dearie. I owe you.” Why did she get the feeling he never gave anything for free. But she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She nodded and took her pack.

“Thank you.”

Travelling by magic was an odd sensation, especially when one was given no warning. One moment she was standing ankle deep in a flooded cell, the next she was in the middle of an open field. The sun had almost set and the world was cast in a warm orange light. It was beautiful. She took in a deep breath, savouring the fresh air.

She was free.

She grinned and span around on the spot, close to dropping in the grass and laughing in hysterical joy.

“You are ten miles north of the village..” She had almost forgotten Rumplestiltskin was even there. When she opened her eyes she found him watching her. “This should be a safe enough distance.”

She nodded and looked southwards. She didn’t recognise her surroundings but it didn’t worry her. She could find her way home and avoid that blasted village.

“Thank you again, Rumplestiltskin. If you hadn’t of come..”

“You would have lasted a few days in there.” He cracked a smile and she found herself laughing.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“You’re a strong one.” He clasped his hands in front of him. That was a compliment.

There was nothing she could say to that. She wanted to get a start on getting home before it was too dark so she slung her pack over her shoulder. But there was something she had to do first.

She crossed the distance to the odd little man and pressed a kiss to his cheek, lingering to whisper in his ear. “You really aren’t a beast. I’d even call you a gentleman.”

She grinned and left him standing there, stunned, in the middle of the field.


	5. The Guardian

Rumplestiltskin had no idea how long he had been standing in that field, her words rattling around inside his head and the feel of her kiss forever seared against his cheek. How long ago had she left? When had the sun set? Since when had it started raining? He grimaced as he suddenly became aware of how his damp clothes stuck to his skin. There was nothing worse than wet leather.

Even though he knew that she was long gone from view, he still turned to look in that direction one time before disappearing back to the Dark castle.

In an instant he was free of his wet clothing and into clean, dry leathers and silks. He abandoned the thick over coat seeing as he was home and free to relax. And do his best to avoid thinking about the beautiful woman that tried to worm her way into his every thought.

He had managed 24 hours without thinking about her, this time he could at least manage 48. He was determined. And he had his wheel to help him to forget.

But the wheel wasn’t enough; it seemed it never would be with this woman.

The Dark One didn’t need to sleep but he often attempted to get a couple of hours a night. This night he didn’t even bother to try, there was literally no point. The spinning of the wheel only just kept thoughts of her at bay. It was dawn when he decided that he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

He tore down the throw which covered a full length mirror in his main hall, looking at himself for a moment. Odd coloured skin, scraggly hair, barely anything more than skin and bones.. There was absolutely nothing appealing in the image that stood before him. Nothing that a beautiful and adventurous young woman would ever want.

Why did he torture himself? He growled and banished the image, instead summoning a view of the village that had set the bounty for his life. The enchanted mirror responded without pause.

The dawn light signalled the start of the day for most of the inhabitants so he had expected to see farms with their stock and women out washing clothes. What he was actually shown caused a giggle to bubble forth. It seemed that the entire village had gathered in the main square despite the early hour.

 

_“Peace, good people, peace!” The ealdorman was stood upon his platform, arms spread wide in an attempt at calming the anxiety stifling the clear morning air._

_“How can we feel peace?” A woman shouted._

_“What about my children?!” Another shouted._

_“We’re not safe!”_

_“Peace!” He shouted again, voice firmer. “Let me explain the situation. Everybody is safe.”_

Rumplestiltskin’s entire body tensed when he saw the large Gaston step up at the elder’s side. What was he, second in command all of a sudden? The idiot even had a bandage over his eye as though he had been seriously wounded.

 

_“The fugitive shall be captured and brought to justice. And Gaston shall do it in person.” The older man gestured to the man-mountain beside him._

_“She won’t get far!” He roared, working up the crowd into cheering. “We shall scour every inch of these woods until we find her. Then I shall drag her back to town and string her up in the middle of the square! We shall show them what happens when monsters bother this village!”_

The villagers cheered enthusiastically and Rumplestiltskin quickly threw the cover back over the mirror. He felt sick to his stomach and stalked back and forth, pacing in front of the mirror. He wasn’t about to let that happen to her. He should have better covered her escape, left some form of illusion to fool them into thinking that she hadn’t immediately escaped. Why hadn’t he thought of that?!

Because you weren’t thinking with your head in those moments, fool. He silenced the traitorous voice with a firm shake of his head.

He had to go and obscure all tracks that Belle might have left the night before. His magic would make it difficult to find them in the first place, but he was not about to take that risk. He would purposely plant some false leads just to be sure. Nobody was going to find her.

But just for a moment he could check on her, right? He turned and looked at the mirror as though it was going to give him an answer. They weren’t going to find her tracks in the next couple of minutes. There was nothing wrong with a little indulgence.

He nudged the cover to the floor and stared at his own reflection for a heartbeat. “Show me the girl..”

The mirror immediately responded and a female form appeared in the centre of the glass. He felt a flutter in his chest and stepped closer.  Her name was only a whisper on his lips. “Belle..”

Belle was asleep still, despite the fact that the sun was already rising high in the sky. She had found herself a dry spot to sleep, beneath an overhanging boulder. She was curled up on one side, using her pack as a pillow, and he didn’t think he’d seen anything so beautiful in his life. And he had lived a very long time.

He knew it was wrong of him to spy on her, especially whilst she slept, but not a single part of him actually cared. He was a bad man and he did bad things. This was better than a lot of those things. He wasn’t hurting anyone. Only himself. He sighed and covered the mirror for the last time.

She had wormed her way into his heart in just a handful of days, _days_ for crying out loud! He was acting like a lad with his first crush on the village sweetheart. He couldn’t let that stand. He was the Dark One! And he had to start acting like one.

 

* * *

 

One week was all it had taken; one damn week! Seven short days and they had found a lead on her.

 He hated to admit that he had been keeping a close eye on Belle, but he had. More importantly, he had been watching Gaston and his bloody witch hunt. The entire group seemed to be made up of morons, but moron number one had a good idea every now and again. One of those ideas had led to the location of Belle’s home town. Which had led to Rumplestiltskin lurking amongst the trees, watching Belle as she lay out traps.

He often liked to hide and watch his prey – it was all part of the fun. But Belle was not prey. Not his prey, that was. She was being hunted and she probably didn’t even know it. He believed that to be the case as she started to hum as she worked.

He could have sworn he recognised the tune. Was it something that Milah had sung to their son during their good days? He couldn’t place it. But her voice was music to his ears. He didn’t want to ruin the mood.

She was so at peace and he was here to ruin it all; her day, her week, her life. Things would have been easier for her had she never come across him in the first place. With a heavy sigh he stepped out from his hiding place, closer to the middle of the clearing.

“Belle..”


	6. R+R

There was nothing like the feeling of being home at long last. It had been a few months since she had returned home and after so long she couldn’t wait to just put her feet up and rest. Though most wouldn’t consider helping her Papa with his day to day chores as a form of resting, to Belle it was a holiday.

Maurice had once been a travelling merchant, dealing from town to town in the most indulgent and extravagant of goods. Once upon a time he had had a full set of guards to accompany his travels with his heavily laden cart. Then he had met the beautiful Colette and decided to settle down. Over twenty years later, the man spent his time growing flowers and selling them to the locals in exchange for bread or eggs, never for money. And Belle helped him all she could.

“You need to take a break, my girl.” Maurice wiped a smudge of dirt from his daughter’s cheek. “You have been home for an entire day and I have yet to see you even sit.”

“I sat down, Papa.”

“Not enough.” He nudged her gently.

“Papa!” She laughed, nearly dropping her bucket of water.

He gave her a look, that look he always gave her and she flicked water in his face. The pair dissolved into laughter and she put down her bucket to give him a hug. No matter how exciting it was to go out adventuring, she always missed home.

“Come on, you need to rest. I will make us some dinner and you can go out to the well afterwards if you insist. But so help me, I will tie you to your bed tonight. Just because you’re grown up now doesn’t mean I am not afraid to treat you like a child.”

“Yes, Papa.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’m excited for dinner.”

She would refill the water bucket after dinner, just like he suggested.

 

* * *

 

She never could have imagined how good it felt to be at home. A week of rest and relaxation, doing nothing more than delivering flowers and laughing with her Papa. She was in heaven. And after all that relaxation she wanted to do something to repay her Papa. He didn’t have to put up with her, after all. He always cooked for her, let her sleep in whilst he did the early chores and would even do the late ones if she didn’t catch him before he set out.

She was going to cook his favourite dinner. Freshly caught and cooked, just to spoil him. There were plenty of rabbits in the forest and she could set up a nice simple trap to net herself a treat. She hummed softly to herself as she hooked the line over a stick, bending over another to set the trap. She had set up two traps and was searching for the best spot for the third when she saw something move.

She quickly reached for the dagger in her boot but she heard her name.

“Rumplestiltskin?”

She hadn’t expected to see him after they parted ways in that field. Then again, she hadn’t expected him to show up in the prison cell either. He kept cropping up and giving her a surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

She ignored the slight thrill she felt at his presence. Since he had come to save her she had been thinking about him often. She couldn’t quite believe they had only met less than two weeks ago.

“I had to come.” She looked down and noticed the way he rubbed his fingers and thumb together.

“And just why is that?”

He was nervous. She nearly giggled. His whole posture reeked of nerves. She had never expected one so powerful to look so much like a timid little puppy dog. He was even avoiding eye contact with her.. Now the amusement was gone.

“Rumplestiltskin, is something wrong?

Dark green eyes flickered to blue and he froze for just a moment. “They found you.”

She felt like she had been tackled by an angry Fiend. Frightened eyes searched the woodland around them and she almost missed him raising a hand.

“They are not here, not yet. They are mounting a searching party in a village half a day’s ride from here. You still have time to get away from here.” Especially if she let him choose to take her away with his magic.

“I can’t just flee. They will burn this village to the ground, kill my Father. I won’t let that happen. They can take me back.” She wasn’t going to let all of these innocent people suffer because one group of people had taken a dislike to her. They didn’t deserve that.

“But they shall kill you!” He stepped closer to her and she raised a hand to halt him.

“Better me than all these people.”

There was no time to trap rabbits for her Father anymore, so she kicked the traps free as she turned back towards the house. She could hear him following her but he had yet to bother speaking so she didn’t complain. He could follow all he wanted, but he wasn’t going to come into her house. She needed to say goodbye to her Papa whilst she still had time.

“You can’t do this.” He only spoke when the cottage finally came into view. It had been ten minutes of silence, ten minutes in which she wished she could have forgotten his presence.

“I told you that I am, let it drop.”

“There are other ways. I can-“

“No.” She spun around to face him. “No, you won’t do anything. All magic comes with a price and I would rather pay the price I can control.”

“Better the devil you know..” She heard his whisper.

“Exactly. So, please, just stop..” She sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. She needed time to think and having Rumplestiltskin constantly hovering wasn’t helping. She had to get rid of him, if only for a while.

“I have something you can do..” She pretended not to see the flicker of hope in his eyes. “Fetch me a rabbit, prepared and ready to cook. If I am to say goodbye to my Papa, he deserves all that I can give him before I go.”

His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She would have laughed were it not for their current situation. Her current situation. But he nodded under her firm gaze and disappeared in a puff of dark red smoke. It gave her some much needed alone time whilst her Father was out meeting some friends. And she desperately needed that time.

She didn’t want to go to her death but she wasn’t about to condemn her entire village to pain and suffering just because of her.

Rumplestiltskin could save them all but she had no idea of the price.

If only she could use magic but control the price herself.

Suddenly, she had an idea.


	7. A Master Plan

“A Djinn?!”  Rumplestiltskin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Keep your voice down.” She immediately scolded. “Now help me with this.”

Without even thinking about it, he automatically joined her at the wooden table and held the potatoes she handed to him. After a few seconds he stared down at the tubers and shook his head. What the hell was going on?

“Aren’t you listening to me? You cannot seek out a djinn.”

“Yes, I am listening.” She was calmly preparing the rabbit he had brought her as if nothing was wrong with this conversation. He was beginning to think that they had both gone insane. “Are you going to peel those?”

“Am I- what? No!” He dropped the potatoes down on the table and stalked away. He started to pace around the small room, nearly tripping over a rogue spud that had rolled onto the floor. He heard her snort of laughter but ignored it.

He had come back with the rabbit, just like she had asked, more than a little bit confused. Not long after arriving she had told him of her grand master plan and he had thrown a fit. At least, he had tried to. But she was having none of it. Instead she was fixated on preparing dinner as if the plan she had was not the most dangerous thing she could ever have proposed.

“This carries a high risk of death.” He finally muttered.

“And giving myself up to those bastards has such a high chance of survival?” He jumped when she threw down her knife.

“No, but..”

“I am not letting you fix this. I got myself into this mess and I am going to get myself out of it.” He watched her take a deep breath and continue her work.

After a couple of minutes of feeling guilty, he found himself stepping up to help. He picked up a small knife and started to peel the potatoes. He could have used magic but it was nice to do some tasks manually once in a while, especially something as simple as peeling potatoes and making a meal.

The pair worked in silence for several minutes but his mind was still running with the possible outcomes of this night. Djinns were dangerous creatures, notorious for being tricky and doing everything in their power to destroy their masters and everything around them. And that was if you were even able to catch a djinn.

A masterless djinn was most dangerous of all. If only she wanted to find a damned bottle instead of capturing a wild and free one.

When a djinn’s master dies before uttering his last wish, the creature becomes both wild and bound, unable to its task. A djinn can be captured by another powerful being to do their bidding, instead. But only a powerful being could possibly capture such an entity in their grasp and force them to bend to their will.

“How do you plan on catching it?” He asked as the potatoes boiled over the fire.

“A powerful sorcerer should have no problem.” She looked at him pointedly and he scowled.

“And why would I help?”

She immediately saw right through him, he could see it in her brilliant blue eyes. Of course he was going to help her but it annoyed him that she simply assumed he would come along. But he doubted that he would remain annoyed for long when Belle was concerned. He tried a different tack.

“How do you even propose to find one?”

“I know of where one was freed.” She shrugged her shoulders and he gawped at her.

“People have been searching for centuries for information like that! How on earth did you manage to find it?”

“Books.”

He had a feeling that that was her answer to a lot of things. If only she knew just how many years he had spent looking for something as powerful as a djinn and here some girl in the middle of nowhere had just stumbled across the location of one from reading a damned book.

“Rumplestiltskin, are you okay?”

“Hmm? Ah, yes. Fine. Then tell me your plan, because what you wish to perform is incredibly dangerous. I hope you realise that.”

“Yes, now stop fretting, will you?” She was scolding him and he was taking it! What was wrong with him?

He was more than capable of trapping such a wild creature but bending it to their will was something else. He could force it into granting her one wish which would come without a price, something he could not grant her. But once the wish was granted there was no telling what would happen.

“You should go, before Papa comes home. I will meet you outside the village once he has gone to sleep. Give me this time with him..”

In case she didn’t get the chance to see him again, he knew what she had meant. He nodded and looked at his feet. “I shall meet you then. Enjoy your meal.”

He caught her gaze for just a moment before leaving her house. He would give her the time she needed with her Father and would take the couple of hours to scout out and sabotage Gaston’s little camp. The bastard deserved it anyway.

 

* * *

 

The camp consisted of five tents around a campfire. He could count eight men altogether, though a couple were already asleep. Easy pickings, even for somebody without his power.

Rumplestiltskin was lurking in the bushes, as close to the camp as he dared to get whilst still being comfortable. He had been watching them for a couple of hours now and decided that now was the time to strike. He could have some fun before he had to meet Belle, and fun he intended to have. First things first, that fire was far too calm and quiet.

Without warning, the flames burst into life, roaring several feet into the air. The closest man – a scrawny little effort with a dagger strapped to his thigh – backed off his log seat in shock.

“What is your problem, shrimp? Get a little fright?” One of the larger men joked, causing the others to join in with loud laughter. They wouldn’t be laughing for long.

The little fella brushed himself off and added another row of stones to the now calm fire, as though it would protect him from another flash.

Rumplestiltskin carefully rounded one of the tents and used a sharp nail to swiftly slice through the back panel, stepping inside. Set up for two men, only one was snoring away on a bed roll. The Dark One carefully crouched down beside him and brought his face down to his. “Boo.”

The man jumped out of his skin and rolled off his bed roll with an almighty shout of pure panic. He scrambled for his sword, but by the time he turned around the owner of the voice had disappeared. When he looked around the tent, nothing seemed wrong. Rumplestiltskin smirked to himself from the shadows.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gaston himself stuck his head in the tent, questioning his mercenary who just stared blankly back.

“There was.. a sound.. someone here.” He glanced around but didn’t see anything.

“Just shut up and get out here. Your sleeping shift is over.” The two left the tent, abandoning the Dark One to his own devices. Spooking was not going to get him anywhere – he had to do something a little more drastic.

The horses were held some ways off camp, close enough to see but still separate. They were happy all together, tied loosely to trees and munching away on whatever they found nearby. Easy to set loose with just a wave of his hand. But the stubborn beasts didn’t even move. He had to give them a little push.

“Sorry, beasties.. But you just can’t hang around.” He smacked the nearest on his hind quarters, shocking him into speeding off. The sudden movement spooked the others and each horse bolted off in a different direction. “You’ll thank me later.”

It didn’t take long for the little group to notice their horses had fled, especially when one came barrelling through the centre of the camp and took down the largest of the tents. The canvas collapsed, the end falling into the campfire and quickly catching fire.

In one glorious minute there was complete and utter chaos.

Shouting and flames filled the night air and Rumplestiltskin tittered to himself as he watched the madness. This made him feel infinitely better, though he would never be prepared for what was to come. At least Gaston would be a whole lot slower in reaching the village.

_“Rumplestiltskin.”_

He sighed softly and bowed his head. Show time.


	8. To Summon a Djinn

Dinner with her Father was.. tense. She tried to pretend as though nothing was wrong but her dear old Papa was far too perceptive for his own good. He never openly questioned her about it, but she knew that he was just dying to ask. After dinner they had spent some time together, talking about their days. She left Rumplestiltskin out of hers and her Father spoke of his friends in the village. When it came time to retire, she hugged him for just a little bit too long and the look on his face when she pulled back broke his heart. She appreciated the fact that he held back, though.

He’d let her walk out of the house and now here she was, standing in the dark, waiting for the imp to answer her call.

“It’s time.” She spoke softly. She could almost feel his surprise and smiled to herself.

He had appeared in silence, somewhere behind her, but she had felt his arrival. There was an aura of magic around him; of pure power that felt almost warm against her skin.  A soft whisper of magic that enveloped her each time he was near.

“Are you sure? There is still time to change your mind.”

She had expected him to say those exact words and shook her head. She wouldn’t change her mind and deep down he had to know it too.

“Why do you smell like smoke?”

When she turned to face him she found him acting like a child who’d been caught stealing a biscuit before they had had time to cool. He looked so guilty, yet incredibly cute. For a moment she thought he wouldn’t even answer, but he glanced up at her face and muttered under his breath.

“I might have been the cause of a fire which enveloped the entire search party camp.”

Her first reaction was to giggle and the giggles only got worse at the look of confusion on his face. The Dark One had gone to the trouble of tormenting the man who was making her life hell. She doubted he realised just how sweet he was being.

“Thank you, Rumplestiltskin.” She reached out and rested a hand on his arm. She felt him flinch beneath her touch but she didn’t let him pull away. “Are _you_ ready?”

“O-of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” She didn’t miss his little stammer.

“I am asking a lot of you. I want to thank you for doing this for me.” She kissed his cheek, briefly enjoying the feel of his rough skin beneath her lips.

“You’re w-welcome.”

She stepped back to give him some space, smiling to herself now that her back was to him. She rather enjoyed flustering the powerful sorcerer. He was cute and followed her like a little puppy dog at her heel. She could feel him just a few steps behind the entire way.

For an hour they walked in silence, not even the occasional comment between them. Both were lost in their own little worlds; their own thoughts. And there was a lot to think on. The battle ahead of them would be difficult, even moreso than if they had tried to take on Gaston and his men. But this was the better way to do things – she was sure of it. If she could get just one wish out of the djinn, she could save her village, Father and herself. She wouldn’t owe anything to anyone and things would return to normal. Though Rumplestiltskin’s presence meant things never would be normal again. But she liked that.

“Here we are..” She stopped atop the highest hill in the region, a little out of breath. It was quite a hike but months of travelling had helped improve her stamina. “The sight of the disappearance.”

“What happened here?”

He didn’t even seem out of breath, as though the forty minute hike had been nothing more than a stroll.

“Well,” She pulled out a book and skimmed down a page. “It was written that the mage Amos was a specialist on djinns and had managed to find one to grant his wishes. At some point they were travelling through these lands and something happened, resulting in the mage’s disappearance as well as that of his djinn.”

She gestured around them; they had an amazing view. But there was nothing of note to be seen.

“Is that all you have?”

“Well, it’s not like he wrote a journal.” She gave him a look. “And if he did, how would I have it?”

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned that cheeky grin. “Magic?”

Oh, she’d magic him in a minute. She closed her book and shoved it back into her pack. “Why don’t you use some of _your_ magic and see if you can pick up a trace of what happened here?”

“So demanding..” He muttered under his breath as he passed. She heard every word and tried her best to hide her smile.

Rumplestiltskin stood in the middle of the hilltop flat and closed his eyes. She guessed that he was using magic and watched him with interest. With his eyes closed his face looked incredibly relaxed and at peace. The urge to reach out and touch his cheek was hard to ignore. She wanted to know how that oddly coloured skin felt under her fingertips. Was it just like his hand? Was it softer? She turned away, feeling a blush burn her cheeks.

“An explosion of some kind.” He explained quietly, his eyes still closed.

“There’s no signs of an explosion.”

“There’s no sign of anything here. There’s no trees, no shrubs. The dirt is red in colour, it has been burned at some point. Not just by fire, however. I would wager there was an explosion of magic that has permanently damaged this hilltop.”

He was correct, of course. She saw no greenery beyond some slightly miscoloured grass. She had just attributed it to the high winds that tore through the region in the winter months.

“What would have caused it?”

“I am not sure.” He opened his eyes and kicked at the dirt. “The force exerted could only have come from a djinn. Though it’s unclear why it would cause such a disaster. Unless ordered, of course.”

“Why would Amos order something that obliterated everything in sight? Do you think it could have destroyed the man himself?” She was hoping to find something, anything that would help them locate the missing creature.

Djinns were bound by lamps, but most importantly their seals. The lamp’s seal held all of the power and the one who removed it and therefore carried it was the master. She needed that seal. Even just a part of it would do.

“Perhaps he was being followed. He could have been cornered and uttered something unclear. Djinns take liberties at every opportunity, hence why I hate this idea.”

She just rolled her eyes at him and started to look around. Perhaps she could unearth a scrap to help her to summon the creature. She had the summoning spell in her bag; she just needed something tied to the being. She doubted she would manage to find the lamp it had started in.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you going to question my every move?” She glanced over her shoulder. He was still standing exactly where she had left him, watching her with that confused look on his face. And no answer.

“I need to find the seal and there is still a chance it survived. Are you going to help me or not?”

He nodded lightly and started to look around, though there were not many places to look in the scorched earth. In an ideal world she would be able to find the remains in a plant or under a tree. At this rate it looked like she was going to be digging for hours, using only the moonlight to guide her. She was very close to actually grabbing a stone and digging in the dirt when she heard him grunt.

“What, what is it?”

“Is this what you are looking for?”

 Between grubby fingers he held a small piece of clay, decorated with thick runes and bands of patterns. It was barely two inches across, both ways, but it was _exactly_ what she was looking for. She crossed the gap and plucked it from his hand with an excited squeak, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Perfect!” She could feel him tense underneath her but she didn’t care. She smacked a loud kiss to his cheek and pulled away, finding a rock to sit on.

“I have the spell and you have the power we need to summon and capture it. I’ll just read the words and you need to be ready to hold it still. We can’t let it use its power or..”

“Or you’ll die.” His voice was quiet.

“Yes..” She shook her head. There was no point thinking about that. Death by a powerful djinn would be far less painless than what Gaston had planned for her. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. Read your spell, summon your beast.”

The scrap of paper was covered in scrawled letters in a messy hand, but she was just about able to read it. The near full moon meant a torch wasn’t necessary, allowing her to hold the seal piece in one hand and the spell in the other. Standing at Rumplestiltskin’s side, she took a steadying breath and read;

‘With this piece bound, I summon thee. Come to me and reveal yourself to the one who holds the key to your freedom.”

Almost instantly a savage wind whipped around them, snatching the scrap from her hand and knocking her hair into her face. It was completely unnatural and she had to force down her fear.

“Show time, dearie.”


	9. Bad Plan

The wind was one thing, but Rumplestiltskin could feel the sheer magic in the air that heralded the being’s arrival. Djinns were masters of the elements but also creatures of immense magical power and it was rapidly enveloping them, seeping into his very being. The darkness within him stirred at the feeling and he quickly shook it off.

The harsh winds were starting to burn his eyes so he threw up a barrier around them that blocked the wind and gave them a chance to see. And what a sight it was. Before them loomed a large white cloud, shining in the moonlight. But it wasn’t a cloud, for right in the centre was a face. And the face was angry.

“Command it.” He hissed to her. “Now!”

The fact that they had not already been attacked was solely due to the tiny piece of clay in her hand. If she dropped it; if she simply let it slip, she was doomed. The djinn would not mess around when given the chance.

“I command you to stop this wind and help me! I only require one wish, and then you can be free! I shall destroy the last piece of the seal and you may leave this place!”

Nothing happened. Nothing. Not a single damn thing and he felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

“Again.”

She repeated her words with the same reaction. Nothing changed and they ended up in a staring match. But the creature wasn’t looking at him - the opposing source of power. It was solely focused on Belle and that made his entire body hum with nerves.

Everything suddenly happened in a split second, faster than he could really react. A force blasted through the barrier he had created and knocked Belle clean off her feet. The small woman soared through the air and Rumplestiltskin’s blood ran cold at the shocked scream she let out. The seal went flying through the air independently of her and all hell broke loose.

Belle landed several feet behind him with a horrible thud. She didn’t move, out cold, but one look told him that she was at least breathing. The seal piece was nowhere to be found, giving him no chance to control the creature without using raw magical power to restrain it. He could see no blood so he could only hope that she would simply wake up in her own time. If the djinn didn’t rip her apart first.

Talking of the djinn, it was quickly advancing on the unconscious woman with the intent of destroying her. The hill upon which they stood was quite high and a fall would kill her, no problem. And that was if the trickster decided to kill her quickly and easily.

“You’re not going to take her.” He snarled, putting himself in front of Belle to protect her.

The djinn refocused its attention and _roared._

He had faced many things in his long life, but nothing was quite as terrifying as the most powerful of monsters coming straight at you. Though he refused to admit he was scared. Belle’s life literally depended on him.

A master of the elements, the djinn started blasting him with bolts of; the first of which struck him in the side before he managed to protect himself. Pain rocked up his side and across his chest, stealing his breath and nearly forcing him to his knees. His heart was pounding in his chest. That blow would have killed a mortal man twice over. And here he was, still on his feet.

He bent over and struggled for breath, wincing with each swell of his chest. He had no time to heal himself, not when he was being bombarded so mercilessly. Not when one of those bolts could possibly strike Belle.

As he steadied himself, he could smell both singed leather and burning flesh. The stench turned his stomach, especially knowing that it came from himself. The lightning eventually ceased, as though the creature was shocked that its prey still lived.

“Oh, now I’m angry.”

Usually the amount of magic he needed to subdue another was nothing more than parlour tricks. This was far more than simple magic tricks. He summoned all of his strength and forced the floating cloud of energy back several feet.  Rumplestiltskin covered the distance in a handful of strong steps, keeping the monster away from Belle as much as possible.

It took all of his power and concentration to create a magical cage which wrapped around the being and kept it bound in place. It was tough to keep it restrained but he had no choice but to hold it there. He had to keep it bound so that Belle could get what she needed. Mercifully he heard a groan from behind him.

“Belle! Belle, get up! Find the seal! Hurry!”

He might have been the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms but this creature was the most powerful of monsters and could give him a run for his money. Behind him he could hear Belle scrambling, trying her best to find what was lost whilst nursing a pounding head, no doubt.

“I can’t find it, Rumple.”

He was dreading those words. He could feel a sweat starting to break out on his forehead and prickling down his spine. His injury was slowing him down but if he took his concentration from the djinn for even a moment to heal himself, things would go from bad to worse.

“If you cannot find it, I have to destroy it. I have no choice, Belle.”

He couldn’t turn to look at her but he could well imagine the look that was on her face. In the short time he had known her she had mentioned how she didn’t want to hurt anything, instead she tried to help everyone and everything. But there was no helping a creature whose sole purpose was to maim and destroy.

“I understand.” Her voice was quiet, full of despair. Her grand plan had been going rather well, but now it had all been for nothing. They had both been injured for nothing. But she would see, he wasn’t about to let her or anybody else get hurt because of Gaston’s obsession with being a bastard.

Rumplestiltskin poured every last ounce of magic into crushing the magical being into nothing more than fresh air. The action took it out of him, finally causing him to drop to his hands and knees. The moment his knees hit the ground, a shock of pain rocked through his body causing him to shout out. He was tired, so tired.

He pressed his forehead against the cool earth and took in as deep a breath as he dared. He just needed a moment then he could heal himself and be good as new.

“Rumple?” He felt her hand on his shoulder. It was the first time she had called him by a nickname.

“I’ll be okay. Just.. a moment. Please.”

“You’re hurt!” It was eerily similar to their first meeting. Was he hallucinating now?

“I am fine.”

“No, you’re not. Come on, sit up. Let me see..” He was helpless to resist her when she pushed him up.

He sat up with a soft grunt, not even bothering to wipe the dirt off his head. He could still smell that disgusting burning smell; no doubt she could smell it too. He winced when she grabbed his arm and lifted it enough to inspect the burn mark on his hide coat.

“That’s you burning.. isn’t it?” She had paled somewhat and he smiled a little.

“Indeed.”

“Let me see.”

He was suddenly a whole lot more energised. “Wait, what?”

“Get that coat off, and everything underneath. I want to see what happened. I have some healing balms in my bag, and some bandages.” There was no way he was stripping on front of her, even if it was only his torso.

“You were hurt protecting me, Rumple, let me do this.”

He looked into those blue eyes of hers and his traitorous mouth said yes. His brain screamed at him to run away, to backpedal and get out of this situation as quickly as possible. But when he was rewarded with that beautiful smile, how was he supposed to disappoint her? It was impossible. He wanted to make her smile like that all the time.

Getting his coat off was harder than either had imagined. Moving was a little tricky and the inner lining of the coat was fused to the layers of silk beneath. Which, in turn, had fused themselves to his skin. Her small noise of distress made his heart ache.

“I’m fine.”  He insisted firmly. Yet again she was having none of it.

He didn’t exactly inspire confidence with his whimpers of pain, however. Peeling the silk from his skin was difficult and painful, and not using magic meant it was worse than it really needed to be. Before he knew it, he was completely stripped to the waist and incredibly self-conscious.

His skin was the same colour all over his body, though it was a little softer on his stomach as though he had a soft underbelly. He was scrawny and small, nothing worth looking at and nothing worthy of being touched by such a beautiful young woman. Even if it was only a comforting and healing touch. Her gasp when he was revealed to her didn’t help an ounce.

“Oh, Rumple.. You must be in so much pain.”

Pain? Oh. He had almost forgotten why she was touching him; he was more interested in simply the fact that she _was_ touching him. He looked down at his side and finally understood.

Near the bottom of his rib cage was an angry burn, still fringed with piece of silk that had been torn off. The lightning had left behind a beautifully eerie print on his body. Spreading out from the mark, mainly arching across his chest, was a delicate network of burned blood vessels and scarring. He gingerly traced one of the lines.

“I haven’t had to deal with a burn before, so I’m sorry for all the pain I am about to cause.”

Rumplestiltskin frowned a little. “You hunt monsters, yet you have escaped ever being burned?”

“What can I say? I’m good at what I do.”

She was rummaging through her bag and he watched her. There was nothing else to do. He needed these moments to rest and recover after using such a powerful display of magic. And he had time to contemplate his new additions.

An alcohol drenched cloth was pressed to the wound without warning and he yelped with a jump. “That hurts!”

“Of course it does; I warned you that it would.” She sounded like she was talking to a five year old.

“Still hurts.” He grumbled. Now he was sounding like one.

He heard her soft snort as she continued her work. The pain was pretty bad, but he had been through a lot worse in his long lifetime. Plucking off the pieces of material was a little harder, but at least it was brief. Then it was time for bandages.

At her request, he lifted his arm over his head to give her the room to wrap bandages around his entire ribs. He was expecting the soft cotton of a bandage but instead he felt soft fingertips. Her fingertips. Her light touch followed the marks across his torso just like he had done before. He swallowed hard and watched her dainty little fingers, so starkly contrasted against his strange skin. Her touch was so soft, so light, as though she was afraid to hurt him but still determined to touch him. To feel him.

“Does it hurt?”

Her voice was so soft that he almost missed it. His eyes flickered to her face and he was thankful that she wasn’t looking at his; instead she was looking at her hand. And his body.

“No..” How could he feel pain when her hands were on him?

“Good.” That beautiful smile graced her face and he was worried that his heart may beat out of his chest. “I hate that you were hurt because of me.”

“Don’t be silly..”

“I am not being silly.”

This time she met his gaze and he saw the fire in her blue eyes. She was a stubborn woman and would stand by her decision and her words.

“Then I take it back.”

“Good.”

Oh, he would never tire of that smile. She finally returned to her task and together they managed to wrap him up tight. She was packing the things back into her satchel when he remembered that she had been hurt as well. He reached up to touch her cheek and he felt her freeze. He gently turned her head and cast a concerned eye over her. He didn’t see any wounds and was thankful. The last thing he wanted was for her to have a lasting injury from this.

Suddenly he realised that he was touching her cheek and quickly pulled his hand back, clearing his throat. “We – ah.. We should head back before dawn and before your Father wakes.”

After all, they had to figure out what they were going to do about Gaston. And he was thankful to get his shirt on.

“Do you need a hand?” He didn’t, but he took it anyway, pulling himself to his feet with her aid.

“Watch your footing down the hill.”

“You too.” She grinned and he hoped that her mood really was perked up. “I’d hate to have to catch such an almighty sorcerer.”

She had to be feeling better.


	10. Up In Flames

The walk back down the hill was in relative silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. After a little bit of fussing over his injuries Belle was finally content that he could make it back. She had led the way back and they were about five minutes away from home when she broke the silence.

“You should relax for the rest of the night. We can set you up with a cot beside the fire – it will do wonders. I have a couple of balms that should help, too.” She was determined that she would take care of him.

“I can return to my own home. You don’t need an old monster hovering aroun-“

“You are not a monster.” She stopped abruptly and turned around. With a soft noise of surprise, the Dark One walked straight into her.

His arms flew around her waist, holding her up and preventing her from falling backwards. She was thankful for she had nearly lost her footing. But he didn’t let go straight away. She could feel the warmth of his hands, even through her many layers, as though he was running a fever. The look on his face was something she had not expected.

There was a real softness to him and it caused her to smile the instant she saw it. She rested both of her hands on his shoulders and leant into him just that little bit. The softness was gone and he looked so terrified in an instant. He was like a skittish little animal but she only found it cute.

“You are not a monster.” She repeated in a whisper. “You are just a man. A very sweet man who has done a lot for me, including catching me just a moment ago.”

“Only because I-“

“Stop talking, Rumple.” And he did. Despite his power and his theatrics, he did what she said. She had power over him. That thought warmed her heart and she gently kissed his cheek; so soft and warm beneath her lips.

“You are resting tonight and that is that.” She pulled away and was pretty sure that he remained frozen in place for a few moments. She didn’t hear him following, at least.

Just a few more minutes and they could relax. Maybe she would make up two beds beside the fire so that she could keep him company, but she doubted her Father would appreciate it. She would have to talk to him and try and calm him down, at least for tonight. She would rather deal with the fallout after a good long rest. And there was still the matter of Gaston to deal with.

But surely she could rest for a night?

 Perhaps not.

“Do you smell that?” She frowned, taking a deep breath.

“Smoke.”

The blood in her veins turned to ice. They wouldn’t be able to smell the hearths from this distance, not yet. Not so strongly. She broke out in a run.

“No!”

A huge pillar of smoke billowed into the sky, previously blocked from their view by the tall forest. But now she could see and knew exactly where it was coming from. Her home. Her Papa’s home. Their entire lives.

When her home came into view it was nothing more than smouldering ashes. There was literally nothing left but a black shell of the home she had grown up in. All the memories of her Mama, her childhood. It was all gone. There was only one up side; one saving grace in this entire situation. Standing before the ashes was her Papa. He looked a little scorched, but largely unharmed.

“Papa!” She ran straight into his arms, holding him so tight that she could crush him.

“Oh, my Belle. My Belle, I am so glad you are safe. I was so worried when I couldn’t find you.” Her Papa was rambling but she didn’t have the heart to stop him – she just wanted to hold onto him and listen to his voice. To know that he really was okay.

“I’m sorry, Papa. I am sorry I scared you.” It could have been worse, though not that much. “Did you see what happened?”

“I’m afraid not. I was asleep but then some voices woke me up. Before I knew it, the roof was on fire. They must have thrown something on the thatch to help it catch fire.”

“Lanolin.”

She had forgotten that Rumplestiltskin was even present and felt a pang of guilt. It was also the first time her Father had noticed his presence too.

“Belle, who’s this?”

She rolled her eyes when her Papa tugged her behind him in an attempt to protect her. Protect her from the man who had helped to save her a number of times already. She gently patted him on the shoulder and stepped back around him again.

“Papa, this is Rumplestiltskin. He is helping me.. Rumple, this is my Papa. Maurice.” She wasn’t entirely convinced that the two would get along – her Father was always over protective of her – but at least they could unite to protect her.

The imp dropped into a bow, not quite as extravagant as usual due to their rough night. Her Father made no movement and she nudged him into at least nodding his head. He wasn’t going to be rude when they had just lost everything.

“What were you saying, Rumple?”

“Lanolin.” He gestured to the shell of their home. “From sheep’s wool. It would help accelerate the fire.”

“But why would anybody do this to us? We have done nothing wrong.”

Her papa looked so lost and it broke her heart. This was all her fault. They had lost everything because of her. Gaston was a lot closer than they had realised, he just had to be. Close enough that he could get to her home in the time she was gone.

“A nasty man has taken a disliking to your daughter.” Rumplestiltskin had come to her rescue once again. “I am sorry that he destroyed your home, I should have destroyed him when I had the chance. I know that it can’t bring back your things, but I will deal with him.”

She could feel the determination behind his words. He meant it, he would make Gaston pay. But she couldn’t afford the price it would cost for him to help her. She had heard tales of the Dark One and his deals – the prices that he required.

“Rumple, we have nothing to give you.”

“Actually.. you do.” He looked a little guilty.

Surely he wouldn’t ask for something so..

“Not that!” He corrected before her Father could explode at him. The colour that Maurice had turned was incredibly like a tomato.

“Then what? We have lost everything. Unless you require a lot of charcoal.” Her Father’s words were spat with bitterness but she couldn’t blame him.

“My price would be the two of you.”

“What use would you have of an old man? And don’t you dare put your paws on my daughter.”

“Papa!” Her Father was pointing at the Dark One, advancing on him to poke him in his chest.

“I have no intentions of touching her, I promise you.” He raised his hands in front of him. “But I have somewhere that you two can live. A home..”

She saw her Father immediately relax. “We lost our home. You are offering a house.”

“Then I am offering a house. I live alone in my castle; there is still a building on the grounds that was once the groundskeeper’s home. You are free to have it, if you so wish. I have large grounds which you can tend to and grow your flowers on. There is a village a short ride away.. You wouldn’t want for anything.”

“Why are you offering us all of this? How is this a payment?”

Belle couldn’t imagine anything better. After all, there was nothing left for them here. Her Papa could spend his days doing what he loved and she would help him with whatever he needed. It sounded like pure heaven to her.

“You would give me your lives in what is technically servitude. I could use a groundskeeper. And a maid.. Large castles get awfully dirty.”

She smiled when she saw the corner of his lips turn up in the ghost of a smile. She turned her gaze on her father and hoped that he would agree. She could see him mulling it over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I know we have lost everything.. so why don’t we have this new start? It could be nice.”

“To work for a monster?”

“He is not a monster. He helped me, he saved me and he is offering us everything. I am going; you need to decide if you are coming with me.”

She knew that he would agree – he just needed a little bit of a push. That was always the way with him. She got her stubbornness from him, after all.

“All right. Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. I.. I have nothing to take with me. We have nothing to take with us.”

“You shall find everything you need in the house. If you are ready I shall transport you there right now. But I have some business I would like to attend to with your daughter. I can assure you she shall be safe.”

Maurice looked to his daughter and she nodded. “I promise, Papa. You go and get acquainted with the new house. And get some rest. I shall be with you before you know it.”

She could tell that he didn’t like this entire idea but he simply nodded and gave her a tight hug. So tight that she was feeling rather crushed by him. She wriggled out of his arms and kissed his cheek.

“I love you. You’d better take care of yourself.”

“I promise, Papa. I love you too.”

She looked at Rumplestiltskin and nodded. Her Father disappeared then, taken away in a cloud of purple smoke. She stared at the spot where he had been for a few moments and sighed softly. At least he was safe.

Their house was gone. Everything inside of it was burned to a crisp. All of her books, her materials, everything she had spent years gathering was now reduced to charcoal and ask. But, worst of all, anything she had left of her Mother was also gone. Her mother had died when she was just a girl and she had cherished everything that she had left behind. Her favourite had been a bookmark the woman had fashioned, made with a rare phoenix feather. It had been sitting in her favourite book before the fire; ‘ _her Handsome Hero_ ’.

She crouched down in front of what was once their front door and ran her fingers through the ash. This last week had changed her life completely, irreparably. Everything she had once known was now gone.

She jumped when she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

“I know it sounds daft but.. are you okay?”

His voice was soft and full of concern, bringing a small smile to her lips. Not that her Papa was gone, she no longer felt quite as strong as before.

“No. But I will be. They were only things. But there were memories in there too. Most of all, I shall miss.. “ She paused and shook her head. “No, it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly if it is important to you.”

She found that she wanted to kiss him in that moment. But she didn’t.

“When I was five years old, my mama entrusted me with her most prized possession. A bookmark that she had made with a phoenix feather my Papa had given her when they were engaged to wed. He had spent months saving up enough to buy it from an Agraban trader. It was in a book.”

“I’m sorry, Belle.”

She straightened and brushed off her knees. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll always remember her, whether I have it or not. But there is something we can do.”

There was a look on Rumplestiltskin’s face; something between glee and malice. But she wasn’t afraid because she was thinking the same as he was.

“We need to make Gaston pay.”


	11. From the Ashes

“She wasn’t in the house when we set the fire. The old man was, though.” The scout reported back, hopping off the fastest horse he had managed to steal from the nearby village.

“Good. Hopefully he didn’t make it out in time and that bitch will suffer before we drag her back to prison. She won’t get out this time. There’s a fairy that is willing to cast a spell over the cell to prevent anybody else from entering.”

Gaston was standing beside the fire, freshly lit after the one that Rumplestiltskin himself had caused to spread all over the camp. There was little more than scorched tatters of canvas left and he felt a surge of pride at the sight.

“You did all this?” Her voice was a quiet whisper; obviously she wasn’t quite convinced that he really had given them a soundproof shield.

“Believe it or not, it was actually unintentional. I just wanted to chase off their horses but one spooked and ran through the camp. Tore down a tent which fell in the fire and,” He gestured with both hands. “ _whoosh_.”

Truth be told, he worried that what he had done to their camp had given them the idea to torch her home. He wondered if the same thoughts had entered her head. Perhaps she was harbouring some hatred towards him for ultimately being the cause of what had happened to her home. He shook his head, it was a ridiculous thought.

Whilst they spoke, Gaston was calling his men to gather to ready their assault. It seemed that their master plan was to attack Belle whilst she was weakened. One of the men had managed to procure them some new horses but it would take the entire group a day to travel. They had time.

“We strike at nightfall tomorrow. Now gather around, fellows, here is my plan.” The oaf spoke softly as though he knew they were listening in. But it didn’t matter. This was just reconnaissance work – giving them the chance to set up their own traps.

Together, the pair backed away and continued on for several hundred metres before he felt it was safe enough to transport them back.

They reappeared some way away from the house so that she didn’t have to keep looking at the remains of everything she had ever had. They were outside of the village so that she didn’t have to deal with the nosy villagers who wanted to know what had happened overnight.

“I am assuming you have a plan?”

“Of course I do.” He grinned. “Rumplestiltskin always has a plan!”

His flourishes and theatrical touches were back, now that he had the chance to wreak some havoc. He had the chance to destroy the ones who had caused pain to somebody that he cared about. He wasn’t entirely sure when that had happened, but he was not about to hide from it anymore.

He was rewarded with her smile. “Show us this plan of yours then.”

 

* * *

 

The stage was set, the actors ready and the play was decided. Rumplestiltskin felt confident that everything would go smoothly and he could get revenge on Gaston for Belle without actually killing him. It had been her only request. That she wanted him to suffer instead of a quick death. Personally, he favoured the long and painful death but he would do as she asked. He would always do as she asked.

Gaston clearly expected Belle to still be near the shell of her former home; perhaps he felt that she would be trying to sift through what remained or would have nowhere else to go. He also obviously thought that Maurice was dead. They had decided to play upon that.

Some dirt in a simple pile produced the look of a grave and it was easy for him to conjure an image of a woman knelt in mourning. He had waited until Belle was hidden away in the trees before summoning the image; it was tough enough for her to see the makeshift grave without having to see an image of herself mourning at it.

The sun set as he waited patiently up in a tree. The group of men would appear at any moment and he was looking forward to it. Belle had told him not to kill anyone but she hadn’t said anything about maiming or seriously injuring. He could still have his fun.

“Ahead!” He heard a shout, followed by the thundering of hooves as several men rapidly approached the house - the wreckage. And the fake Belle. “I see her!”

“Surround her!” Gaston’s shout echoed and it was time for a show.

Eight men rode through the dimness to surround the woman, but the moment they were all in place the vision disappeared.  The sudden disappearance spooked several of the horses and the men. But they were in for a real scare when the Dark One dropped out of a tree and landed neatly behind three of them.

“I’m dreadfully sorry – were you expecting somebody else?” He gave them no time to react.

With a flourish of his hand he transported the horses to a field to roam happily, leaving all the riders to fall to the ground with grunts and shouts of fear. Gaston was the quickest to get to his feet and drew his sword. As though that would frighten the Dark One.

“Are you trying to scare me with that, boy?” His lips drew back in a snarl.

“I have no reason to scare you, monster. I am going to sever your head from your shoulders with it. Then I shall mount your head upon my wall for all to see.”

The oaf’s men were not quite so confident, not after that impressive show of magic. They had been told that they were going to find a woman and hunt down a monster. This was no normal monster.

“Is that so? And why would that be?” Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to the side. “What could I have possibly done to warrant such a treatment?”

“We know that you broke the girl out of her cell.”

“Is that so? And did you see me performing this prison escape?” He clasped his hands behind him, ever the picture of cool confidence.

There was a moment where he faltered. The large oaf let his sword drop for a moment and Rumplestiltskin grinned. “No. But we know you did! Nobody else could have freed her from that cell!”

“Seems to me that you have no evidence. That you hunt me for no reason. You hunt a woman for no reason either.”

“No reason?! I have reason!” He was bellowing now, whilst his hired mercenaries were rapidly making their escapes. Two bolted into the bushes and a third hid as best he could behind a tree. His ranks were rapidly thinning.

“Would that reason be along the lines of ‘saving your sorry arse’, by any chance?” Rumplestiltskin took a couple of lazy steps forwards, closing the gap so that the tip of Gaston’s sword was pressed against his hide coat, just above his heart.

“She humiliated me.”

“Humiliated you? By revealing you to be the coward that you are?” He casually ran his finger along the flat of the blade, watching as the metal crumbled to dust along the path his touch took. Any men that remained did not stick around for long.

Gaston stumbled back and dropped the hilt of his sword into the dirt at his feet. Rumplestiltskin made no more moves to advance.

“You are right, Rumple.” Belle appeared over his shoulder and Gaston’s face lost whatever colour was left. “He is a coward.”

“What would you have me do with him?”

“His men have left him.” Gaston looked panicked as he realised that he was completely and entirely alone. As though the men he had rallied and hired to help would not abandon him at the first sign of things going south. “He is all alone.”

“Just kill me. Get it over with.”

“You think you can get away with this so easily? You tried to kill me! You tried to kill my Father! You destroyed everything we had!”

Rumplestiltskin was not about to stop her and was only further amused when Belle actually punched Gaston square in the nose. It seemed that she was the one who would be doing the harming today. The oaf crumpled to the ground and held onto his nose, blood streaming through his fingers.

“We have a plan for you, dearie. Something I am sure that you are going to enjoy. Oh, no.. That’s not right.” He made a big show of frowning and scratching his forehead. “That’s it, you are going to _hate_ it. I am going to enjoy it.”

The trio were engulfed in a cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared it became evident that they were back in the village where it had all begun. Belle and Rumplestiltskin stood on one side of the iron bars whilst Gaston stood in the middle of the flooded cell.

The oaf suddenly started to panic and rushed around the cell. “No.. No! This will not stand! The people will not allow this!”

“Oh, you mean the people who have suddenly found themselves transported to a horrible little village in the sands of Agrabah? I don’t think they shall be coming to your aid any time soon.” He giggled, quite pleased with himself.

“You mean there’s nobody above? Nobody at all?” He had lost all colour again.

“I am not that cruel.” Belle rested her hands on the bars. “LeFou here will bring you a meal twice a day, but other than that you shall be alone. You shall enjoy the delights of what you have put countless people through for no apparent reason.”

A small man waved enthusiastically from behind them and Rumplestiltskin giggled again.

“You can’t do this!” Gaston was just tall enough that his head was visible when he came right up to the door.

“Yes I can. _We_ can. Enjoy your new life.. It is time I got on with mine.” She turned to face him and something stirred within Rumplestiltskin’s chest. Something that warmed his heart and made it difficult to breathe. Without even thinking, he offered her his hand and she took it in an instant.

Rumplestiltskin figured that Belle had expected him to take her back to her new home; his castle. But there was one stop he had to make first of all. There was something that he wanted to show her before she was suddenly overwhelmed with a whole new life.

Instead of the Dark Castle, they appeared just a few metres from the edge of a cliff. By now the moon was rising high in the sky, granting them just enough light to see the edge so they didn’t plummet to the rocks below without realising.

“Rumple? You said you lived in a castle.” The look of confusion on her face was adorable.

“I do, I have not lied to you. There is something that I want to show you first of all. Something I thought you might like. A sort of.. welcome into your new life?”

“How very cryptic.” He could see her blue gaze searching him for answers but he gave none.

“Let’s take a seat, I promise not to let you fall. It won’t be much longer.”

He settled on the very edge of the cliff, allowing his legs to dangle over the dangerous and terrifying looking drop. He held out a hand and was pleased when she took it, easing herself down beside him. They sat so close to each other that their legs and arms touched. He could feel her warmth through his clothing and felt his heartbeat pick up.

Her soft little hand gently took his and his heart skipped a beat. Her fingers twined with his and one look at her told him that she was looking out over their view.

It was rather dark below; no lights or fires illuminated what he knew to be fields below. The moon was the only light source but it wasn’t full enough to light up everything. For now he was thankful for his curse as it allowed him to see her, even in such dimness.

“Why are we here, Rumple? There’s just darkness.”

“Not quite.. Look.” He gave her hand a small squeeze.

Far beneath them a small flame flickered to life. It slowly grew in size before another suddenly flickered into life. The two fires danced together, though some distance apart. Between the two a third came to life and he could see Belle leaning forwards.

“What are those? They aren’t torches..”

“They are not people.” He murmured softly. “They are creatures. Magnificent beasts that come here once a decade.”

“No..”

Ah, she had figured it out. Her hand squeezed his tighter and he turned to face her. He could see the excitement bright in her eyes and gently used his free hand to turn her back to their view.

“You don’t want to miss them. As I said, this only happens once a decade.”

By now the entire field was alive with spots of fire, each dancing to their own rhythm though also in time with each other. The whole scene was hypnotic and truly enchanting. Then the first creature took to the sky in a beautiful arch of flames.

“A phoenix.” She gasped.

“Several, in fact.” He corrected softly. “These lands are where the phoenixes come to die. After one day they rise again and fly off to their new lives, shedding the ashes of their old ones. These lands are far from civilisation, I happened across it purely by accident. I have made a point to return every decade since.”

“This is incredible. It’s all so beautiful..”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as phoenix after phoenix rose from their ashes and soared into the sky. Each turned in a different direction, off to whichever far land they so chose. And Belle held his hand throughout the entire event. She made soft little gasps each time one flew close to them, not bothered by the presence of humans who were only there to watch.

More than an hour had passed before the last bird finally flew out of sight.

“Thank you, Rumple. This is all.. so much. Everything that you have done for me.”

He shook his head, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. He wasn’t used to people thanking him – usually they feared and hated him. He was much more used to people trying to kill him than thank him. “I did nothing.”

“You have done everything. You saved me, you gave me somewhere to live, you helped my Papa. And you showed me such a beautiful thing.” She had turned to face him and he found it hard to look at her face. He was afraid of what he might see there.

“I- I didn’t..”

“You did.” She let go of his hand and he closed his eyes the moment her soft palm touched his cheek. She encouraged him to lift his head and he finally met her gaze.

“Belle..”

“Ssh.”

In a heartbeat, her lips were on his.

Belle was kissing him. A beautiful young woman was kissing him. _Belle was kissing him_.

He had to remind himself to respond, lest she think that he wasn’t interested. Her lips were just so soft against his, her small hand still resting on his cheek. Their kiss was sweet and chaste and when she pulled back he sought to chase after her. She giggled and he opened his eyes.

She was so beautiful and she was smiling at him like he was the most important thing in her world. His heart almost ached with such heavy feelings towards her.

“Can we go home?”

“Yes..” He nodded his head. “Let’s go home.”

Their home.


	12. A New Start

The smoke cleared and revealed to her a huge amount of green. They were standing atop a hill and sprawling down in front of her were wooded slopes. Somewhere in the distance she could see some buildings – the village that Rumple had mentioned. The sun was just dawning and cast a beautiful soft orange glow over the entire scene.

“This place is stunning..” She whispered in awe.

“Wait until you turn around.” She could hear the smile in his voice and took a deep breath before turning.

Behind them was the most stunning castle she had ever laid eyes on. And she had seen plenty of castles in her travels.

The massive white building was surrounded by pale walls and they stood just before the entrance. Beyond the walls were expansive gardens that she knew her Father would love to work on for the rest of his days. There was plenty to keep him busy. The castle was huge; how could just one man live inside!

“This is your home?!”

“This is the Dark Castle.” He took her hand and urged her to walk with him. The large iron gates swung shut behind them, keeping them inside the safety of the thick walls. “And it is our home.”

“I can’t believe you are going to let us stay here.”

“There is no ‘staying’ about it.” They walked up the gravel path hand in hand. “You are free to live here. The groundskeeper’s home is more than big enough for the two of you.. Unless.”

“Unless?”

She could hear the hesitation in his voice and when she looked at him he avoided her gaze. He was looking quite intently at his feet. But at least he still held her hand.

“What were you going to say, Rumple?” She gently pulled him to a stop. He wasn’t going to just take her to the castle and try to distract her. Because she knew that she could be easily distracted by such a wondrous place.

“It’s just..” He glanced at her and she saw the look in his eyes. He might have been shy but he was also so adorable. “This castle is awfully big..”

She smiled when she realised what he was getting at. She looked up at the large castle and considered her choices. He had already said that she was to be his maid but she doubted that he would have her do much work. If any. Part of her suspected that he was just saying it as an excuse to help her out.

If she were to live in the castle with him it would give her the chance to have some privacy from her Papa after so many years. They would both have their own independent lives but would still be close enough to one another that they would be constant fixtures in each other’s lives. And she would be that much closer to Rumplestiltskin.

“Are you asking if I want to join you in the castle?”

“Y-you’ll have your own room, o-of course!” He stammered quickly and she noted a slight colour change on his cheeks. Was he blushing? She giggled and he lifted his gaze.

“I would love to join you in the castle, Rumple.”

She stepped closer and kissed him lightly. It was their second kiss and this time he seemed to remain too stunned to react. She was the one who tugged on his hand this time and pulled him closer to the door.

“Come on then, you have lots to show me! I demanded a full guided tour of my new home and don’t you dare skip any of the rooms.”

The great doors swung open without any force beyond magic, permitting them entrance. Her first steps into her new home and her first steps into her new life. She was excited to explore this new region but also to explore Rumplestiltskin’s magnificent castle. And continue to fluster the adorable imp until he blushed again.


End file.
